SnowFlake
by PrincesaSlytherin
Summary: Lo que comienza con un copo de nive... termina con un copo de nieve.


Este Fanfic participa en el Intercambio Navideño de la pagina Dramione Shipper.

Dejenme su opinion, es el primer fanfic que subo. Espero que les guste!

Snowflake

Era la mañana del veinte de diciembre, cuando el primer copo de nieve cayó del cielo. El viento lo llevo en sus alas y lo hizo recorrer las calles de Londres, paseándolo entre panaderías que horneaban el pan matutino, las cafeterías que comenzaban a recibir a los madrugadores que disfrutaban de las primeras horas del día, las plazas con el rocío aun cubriéndolas. La ciudad estaba apenas despertando en esas pre vísperas del día tan ansiado por niños y adultos, ancianos y jóvenes, bajos y altos. Despertaba con ese copo de nieve que era el inicio de la primera nevada del año y con el que comienza esta historia.

Por casualidades del destino, el frio punto blanco viajo y viajo hasta llegar a la ventana de un apartamento, por la que se asomó y observo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba despertando una chica castaña con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto y sus brazos alrededor del libro cuyo final la había hecho derramar esas lágrimas. La chica bostezo y se desperezo, aparto las sabanas de ella y se levantó de la cama caminando lentamente hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz y permitiéndole apreciar los primeros indicios de nieve afuera. Incluso un copo se hallaba en el vidrio. Le sonrió como se le sonríe a una persona y se apartó. Aun con un poco de sueño se dirigió al baño y se miró los ojos en el espejo. "Marcas de guerra", dijo para sí, aun sonriendo.

Luego de ducharse y asearse debidamente, se puso ropa cómoda y miro la habitación. Libros aquí y allá, la cama revuelta, la ropa de ayer sobre la silla. Suspiro mirando el libro, y recordando su final empezó a hacer limpieza. Ordeno la cama y puso los libros en su lugar; pero, honestamente, ¿Quién se molesta en guardar la ropa en un armario si la silla sirve igual de bien? Ella no, por lo menos. Observo nuevamente el cuarto y vio que quedaban libros por ahí, pero que se le iba a hacer, otro día los ordenaría debidamente. Luego de terminar todo lo que considero necesario fue hacia la cocina.

Hizo café y tostadas ella misma, recogió todo y camino hacia el balcón en donde apoyo su desayuno en la pequeña mesita. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se relajó, sorbiendo el café y dando pequeños mordiscos a las tostadas que untaba con mantequilla.

Todo lo había hecho de forma muggle; a ella le gustaba así, no depender de su magia ni de la varita para hacer cosas. Observo tranquilamente el Londres muggle, hacia donde había ido a vivir luego de la guerra. Observo a la poca gente despierta caminando, a los locales abriendo, a la nieve poco abundante cayendo. "Es bonito", pensó, "que con tan pocas cosas yo y muchos podamos sentirnos felices. Que en lo más pequeño pueda encontrarse lo más grande que alguien podría tener. Es una prueba de que la verdadera felicidad no se haya en lo que se compra o tiene materialmente sino en apreciar los pequeños detalles del lugar que más amas. Su aroma, la gente de tu alrededor, la calidez del hogar y la familia, las mañanas tranquilas; son parte de la verdadera felicidad. Es bonito que yo posea tan preciosos tesoros."

La muchacha seguía observando tranquilamente la ciudad, cuando oyó un ulular. Levanto la vista y aprecio una lechuza marrón claro con brillantes ojos negros que sostenían una carta sellada con una estampa muy conocida para ella. "Sabía que no me libraría de esto", pensó suspirando y alcanzando la carta. Le dio un trozo de tostada al ave, que volvió volando al conocido castillo del que venía.

Observo la carta y el sello que, obviamente, provenía de Hogwarts. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, que no lograría evitarlo, que no podía evitarlo. Honestamente, no quería abrirla. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que atender ese asunto, decidió resolverlo rápidamente. Suspiro un poco más fuerte, rompió el sello y abrió la carta, que la sentenciaba a una vergüenza segura. La leyó en voz alta para auto infligirse valor:

"Querida Srita. Granger:

Es un placer para mi invitarla a un acontecimiento que sin duda ayudara a mejorar la actualidad del Mundo Mágico y al que esperamos obtener la satisfacción de su presencia como invitada de honor.

Se trata del baile que todos los años realizamos para mejorar la tensa relación entre los Sangre Puras y los Nacidos de Muggles. Se realizara el 25 de Diciembre, en el Gran Salón. En dicho baile cada caballero o dama que reciba esta invitación debe acudir al baile con una pareja de la estirpe opuesta. Deberán ir de gala ya que al mismo tiempo se celebrara el baile de Navidad que caracteriza a nuestro querido colegio.

Pues bien, como ya he nombrado antes, será la invitada de honor, por lo que deberá realizar el primer baile y decir unas palabras. Habrá notado su importante participación en tal acontecimiento, que años atrás tuvo otra pareja, como seguramente habrá observado en anteriores bailes. Por esta razón ya hemos decidido quién será el Sangre Pura que la acompañara y que deberá hacer lo mismo que usted; además de que ambos tendrán que estar juntos toda la velada para demostrar que si pueden convivir. El que la acompañara será..."

Hermione levanto la vista rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie. Dio varias vueltas en círculos en el balcón debatiendo si leer el nombre o no. "Podría tocarme un Sangre pura agradable", pensó para tranquilizarse, "Quizás me toque Nott o Zabini, no son tan desagradables. Quizás, con suerte, me toco Harry!". Emocionada, dio unas vueltas más, ya que seguía algo indecisa. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miro hacia abajo. "Si me desagrada demasiado, puedo lanzarme del balcón… Está bien, no puede haber un Sangre Pura que pueda tocarme como pareja que pueda hacer que quiera suicidarme. Animo, mujer, ¡Valentía!, no le tienes temor a nada, mucho menos a un Sangre pura"

Confiada y con determinación, abrió nuevamente la carta y leyó el nombre, que hizo que abriera mucho los ojos y que, con horror, dejase caer la carta al suelo.

"… el Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Esperamos su asistencia,

Directora Minerva Mcgonagall"

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla con espanto y comenzó a apreciar la idea de tirarse del balcón

...

El copo de nieve se dejó llevar nuevamente por el viento tras haber observado toda la escena. Hermione, se llamaba ella. Sospechaba que el otro era el chico que había nombrado con horror, ese tal Draco Malfoy. Muy bien, el destino lo quiere, el destino lo tiene.

Se dejó llevar a su nueva parada que, como pudo observar durante el camino, se hallaba bastante más lejos del apartamento de la muchacha.

Cuando el viento dejo de soplar tan fuerte, supo que casi llegaba. Una gran mansión se extendía delante de él. Paso por encima de las rejas, entre los pavos reales, por los jardines; todo era muy hermoso. Miro la puerta de entrada y ascendió hacia uno de los balcones, mucho más grande que el de Hermione. Se apoyó en uno de los vidrios y se preparó para la siguiente reacción.

Un joven rubio platinado se hallaba dentro de la enorme habitación, que se encontraba bastante ordenada. Bueno, lo más ordenada que podía estar siendo él el que la habitaba. La cama color verde esmeralda con sus almohadones a juego, uno o dos pufs por ahí, su varita, pociones para dormir y tazas de café eran lo que se veía cuando se entraba.

El chico se encontraba en su cama recostado, mirando el techo encantado para que mostrara constelaciones, intentando distraerse.

Llevaba días, DÍAS, esperando a esa maldita lechuza. Quería saber quién sería la afortunada Hija de Muggles que tendría el honor de acompañar al gran Draco Malfoy. Si, el ya no usaba apodos ofensivos porque ya había aceptado públicamente que no creía en esas estupideces de la sangre. Al fin y al cabo, siempre termina siendo la misma, del mismo color y con la misma facilidad para perderse en cualquier herida; ninguna creencia idiota cambiaba eso. Pero su orgullo y su ego no se habían dañado ni una pizca.

Una puerta se abrió, más exactamente, la suya. La misma persona que había entrado la cerro y camino hacia él. El chico Malfoy dijo, sin despegar la mirada del techo:

-Madre, ya te he dicho que no saldré de aquí hasta que esa carta este entre mis manos y me haya enterado de quien me acompañara.

Se oyó una risa

-¿Me ves cara de rubia de cuarenta años? Porque la última vez que me observe al espejo mi piel seguía bellamente morena y seguía siendo más hermoso y joven que tú.

El rubio sonrió burlonamente y dijo, mirando al recién llegado:

-Ya acéptalo, Blaise, mi belleza albina es mejor que tu carisma morena.

-Sé que me amas, Draqui… Sigues suspirando por esa carta? Ya te llegara, hermano, ten paciencia.

El platinado rodo los ojos ante el apodo

-No suspiro por la carta, mucho menos por lo que contiene. Solo quiero saber a quién tendrá que enseñar a bailar mi madre. Uno no puede presentarse en un baile así como así, sin prepararse antes. Necesitamos ropa de gala a juego, coordinación y saber bien los pasos de baile, que vamos a decir allí… Y no me digas Draqui.

-Estoy seguro de que podrías haber hecho todo eso sin necesidad de esperar esa carta en tu habitación por casi una semana, sin bajar ni salir de la casa… Draqui.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Era fácil para su moreno amigo decir eso, su carta le había llegado una semana antes que él y podía planificar todo sin demasiado apuro... en cambio él aun no la recibía y eso que faltaban cinco días para el baile.

-Aun no entiendo una cosa, Blaise: ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para entregármela, cuando a todos los demás se les entrego antes?

-Eso es fácil: te la entregan sin demasiada antelación para que no puedas negarte a ir.

-¿Por qué demonios yo me negaría a ir?

-Bueno, amigo, no es que te encanten los bailes… Además, ¿Qué tal si la chica con la que vas no te gusta o no te cae bien?

-Ninguna Hija de Muggles es capaz de que yo quiera retractarme de ir, eso te lo aseguro. Bueno, si hay una, pero no creo que tenga tanta mala suerte…

En ese momento, alguien dio pequeños golpecitos en el vidrio de su balcón. Draco se incorporó rápidamente, fue hacia la puerta que daba al balcón y la abrió. Una lechuza, Marrón con ojos negros, lo miraba con burla y con una carta en el pico. Al ver por fin tan preciada información, retiro la carta rápidamente y dio una rana de chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo a la lechuza.

Cuando el animal se fue, Draco entro de nuevo y cerró la puerta del balcón. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la carta con rapidez

"Estimado Sr. Malfoy:

Es un placer para mi invitarlo a un acontecimiento que sin duda ayudara a mejorar la actualidad del Mundo Mágico y al que esperamos obtener la satisfacción de su presencia como invitado de honor.

Se trata del baile que todos los años realizamos para mejorar la tensa relación entre los Sangre Puras y los Nacidos de Muggles. Se realizara el 25 de Diciembre, en el Gran Salón. En dicho baile cada caballero o dama que reciba esta invitación debe acudir al baile con una pareja de la estirpe opuesta. Deberán ir de gala ya que al mismo tiempo se celebrara el baile de Navidad que caracteriza a nuestro querido colegio.

Pues bien, como ya he nombrado antes, será el invitado de honor, por lo que deberá realizar el primer baile y decir unas palabras. Habrá notado su importante participación en tal acontecimiento, que años atrás tuvo otra pareja, como seguramente habrá observado en anteriores bailes. Por esta razón ya hemos decidido quién será la Nacida de Muggles que lo acompañara y que deberá hacer lo mismo que usted; además de que ambos tendrán que estar juntos toda la velada para demostrar que si pueden convivir. La que lo acompañara será la Srita. Hermione Granger.

Esperamos contar con su

presencia,

Directora Minerva Mcgonagall"

Draco leyó rápidamente el inicio, ya que lo sabía todo; pero se detuvo un poco mientras llegaba al nombre y, cuando lo leyó con ansiedad, su cara se puso pálida y se recostó nuevamente en la cama para mirar el techo.

Blaise, al ver su reacción, tomo la carta y leyó el nombre en voz alta, por lo que empezó a reír a carcajadas y agarrándose el estómago. El rubio, molesto, le dijo:

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

-¡De ti y de tu mala suerte!-dijo el moreno aun destornillado de la risa-Oh por Salazar, amigo, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Bueno, quizás sí, si la chica con la que me tocara fuera de la que estuve…

Draco miro a su amigo y le dijo

-Cállate. Tenías razón, ahora deja de reírte y déjame sufrir en paz- cerro los ojos nuevamente- Adiós.

-Oye Draco, espera…

-¿Qué quieres, Zabini?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar ropa a juego?

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, el moreno rápidamente salió riéndose de la habitación, ya que Draco le arrojo molesto un almohadón.

...

El pequeño copo se dejó llevar nuevamente por el viento, aun riéndose. Se ve que ese chico tenía algo con la chica… sin que ella lo supiera, le parecía. Pasó un rato y volvió a dirigirse a la misma mansión, pero esta vez hacia otra ventana, más abajo que la habitación del rubio.

En ella se encontraban Draco, Hermione y una señora rubia, que supuso era la Sra. Malfoy. La rubia se encontraba frente a la castaña, enseñándole un paso de baile. Hermione rodo los ojos y la imito, con la misma gracia y sentimiento que ella.

La señora la observo sorprendida y pregunto:

-¿Cómo sabes tan bien que hacer? Bailas perfectamente, igual o incluso mejor que Draco

-Vaya, gracias, Sra. Malfoy-dijo sonrojándose un poco- Iba a baile de pequeña, se un poco de cada cosa.

-Oh, niña, llámame Narcissa o Cissy, si te parece. Me haces sentir como una vieja diciéndome Sra. Malfoy.

-Muy bien, Cissy.

La rubia sonrío un poco y la tomo de la mano.

-Ven, vamos, ahora baila con mi muchacho.

Hermione la miro y luego paso su mirada hacia el platinado, tragando saliva. Este la miro burlón

-¿Qué pasa, Granger, me tienes miedo?

Ante sus palabras ella se irguió, orgullosa, y respondió

-Claro que no, serpiente, ¿Quién le tendría miedo a un Huron botador?

-Que graciosa eres. Anda, pon la mano en mi hombro y terminemos con esto.

Ambos se posicionaron de la forma adecuada, el evitando tocar la cintura de ella mientras la castaña intentaba no mirarlo y hacer que el que tocaba su mano no era más que… Umm, Viktor Krum, sí.

Pero antes de comenzar a bailar Narcissa negó con la cabeza y, tomando mano de Draco, la posiciono bien puesta en la cintura de la chica. Ella, ante ese contacto, se puso tensa y apretó los dientes, aun intentando hacerse creer que el que la tocaba no era más que Viktor.

Pero lamentablemente para ella, Cissy tomo su cabeza con delicadeza y la giro en dirección al platinado. Cabe destacar que ahora estaba a unos tres cm de su cara y que sus bonitos ojos color mercurio no se parecían en nada a los de Krum… y su boca era un poco más fina que la del búlgaro… y ¡¿Porque demonios se hallaba mirando su boca?!

Ella agito la cabeza intentando despejarse y vio que el la observaba divertido. Hermione rodo los ojos y le dijo:

-Empecemos.

Bailaron lo mismo por lo menos cinco veces y, en cada una de ellas, parecían una sola persona. Ambos bailaban perfectamente y no hacía falta corregir nada. Narcissa, cuando finalizaban, los aplaudía emocionada. Cuando terminaron, acompaño a Hermione a la puerta para despedirla.

-Baila espectacularmente, Srita. Granger.

-Dime Hermione, por favor.

-Muy bien-Narcissa sonrió encantada- Así que te gustan los ojos de mi hijo, ¿no es así?

La castaña se quedó congelada en su lugar al saber que la Sra. Malfoy se había dado cuenta

-Bueno, yo… quiero decir, si, bastante; o sea, no es que me haya fijado mucho, pero son lindos… Dios mío, ya me entiende.

-Entiendo que ha estado todo el rato mirándolos.

Hermione suspiro y la miro

-No le diga nada, por favor, no le dé una razón más para reírse. Ha sido un idiot… grosero en la escuela y en serio intento olvidar como me llamaba… Bueno, no puedo olvidar lo que llevo impreso en la piel, pero lo intento.

-Oh querida, estoy segura de que él no se reiría de ti por eso. Pero si así lo quieres, no diré nada. Y lo siento por esa horrenda marca, fui una cobarde al no detener a mi loca hermana.

-Muchas gracias, Cissy. Y no tienes que disculparte, te hubieran matado si hacías algo para salvarme.

-No hay de qué. Oye, mañana debemos ir los tres a conseguir sus trajes de gala.

-Pero…

-Oh no, nada de peros, deben ir juntos por lo que deben ir a juego también.

-Está bien, pero usted no se separara de mí, ¿verdad?-dijo la castaña rindiéndose

-Pff, por supuesto que no, ahora ve a casa que se te hace tarde.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada a la mansión y, una vez fuera, se desapareció.

Narcissa, aun mirando la puerta, dijo

-Sé que estás ahí, sal, ven con tu madre.

Draco salió de detrás de la pared y la abrazo.

-Espero que entiendas la oportunidad que se te brinda, muchacho.

-Lo hago madre-Dijo el rubio mirando el lugar por el que Hermione se había ido- Lo hago. Y créeme que la aprovechare. He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo.

...

El copo de nieve paso la noche en la mansión, pensando en lo que tramaba Narcissa, y llego a la conclusión de que quería lo mismo que él. Ella haría su parte y luego él la suya.

La vio enviando una carta con el lugar y la hora de encuentro. Seria en las tres escobas a las cinco de la tarde, por lo que el copo viajo hasta allí quince minutos más temprano y se preparó para observar.

Primero llego la castaña, que ordeno una cerveza de mantequilla y se dispuso a esperar. Minutos más tarde llegaron los Malfoy que, cuando entraron, hicieron que la taberna cayese en un silencio sepulcral.

El platinado rodo los ojos y fue hacia Hermione junto con su madre. Ambos ordenaron lo mismo que la castaña y comenzaron a charlar y discutir como irían. En ningún momento los ojos de Draco se levantaron de los de la castaña, excepto tal vez para mirar a su madre.

Discutieron por todo: El color, el diseño, mágico o muggle, el peinado, los zapatos, todo. Decidieron probar suerte en el Londres Muggle, casi en contra de la voluntad de Draco que no quería saber nada de ellos.

Luego de pagar las cervezas los tres salieron de la taberna siendo aún el centro de las miradas. Suspiros, vistazos de desprecio y envidia y muecas de burla eran lo que se veía, pero simplemente las ignoraron y siguieron su camino.

-Podemos desaparecernos-dijo Narcissa- y aparecer en algún callejón que recuerdes, Hermione.

-Nada de eso, Cissy. Ya que vamos al mundo muggle debemos hacer todo como si fuéramos parte de ellos. Además, será el primer viaje de Draco al Mundo Muggle y…

Narcissa la miro sorprendida y contenta, mientras el platinado levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido

-Vaya, ya pasamos de Malfoy a Draco… Debo estar haciendo algo bien.

Hermione se sonrojo y respondió

-Lo siento, Drac…umm, Malfoy.

-No lo sientas, dime Draco. A cambio te llamare Hermione… o Mione, como gustes.

-Mione está bien.

Cissy miro a ambos jóvenes, una sonrojada y el otro con mirada victoriosa en el rostro, y sonrió esperanzada.

-Vamos, par de tortolos, debemos llegar hasta ese mundo.

La castaña reacciono rápidamente y propuso

-Claro, uumm, tomaremos un taxi hasta el centro y luego caminaremos.

-¿Qué es un taxi?

-Ya lo veras, hurón.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente después de que su madre lo fulminara con la mirada y dijera

-Excelente. Entonces, ¡En marcha!

Salieron del mundo mágico y caminaron los tres hacia una calle. Hermione iba al frente y los Malfoy iban detrás de ella, siguiéndola y mirando todo con asombro.

La castaña llamo a un taxi y los hizo subir. Los rubios preguntaban de todo: que que era el semáforo, porque había tantas luces, que era esa máquina que tenía encerrada a la gente, que era la pequeña tableta mágica que los peatones miraban.

-Les responderé todo luego-dijo con paciencia Hermione- ahora tenemos cosas que comprar.

...

Narcissa elegía los negocios que más le gustaban y le parecía que iban a encontrar lo adecuado; estos eran generalmente los más caros. Mientras caminaban, arreglaron que el vestido de Hermione seria verde esmeralda, como venganza de parte de Draco por haberlo obligado a caminar y a hacer cosas muggles sin magia.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban en el lugar indicado. En este lugar se mostraba un precioso vestido del color que buscaban, largo y de chiffon, con detalles de flores del busto para arriba que conformaban las mangas y con escote ovalado. Lo combino con zapatos planos plateados y agrego al conjunto un collar plateado decorado con flores simples y aritos de plata.

Encontraron luego un traje gris, lo juntaron con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda, para que Draco fuera el complemento de Hermione. La castaña pago todo con dinero muggle, por lo que los Malfoy memorizaron los precios y luego le pagaron lo adecuado a la chica, por mucho que esta se quejó.

El copo de nieve, que los había seguido todo el camino y había visto los conjuntos que escogieron los jóvenes, no pudo evitar pensar que se iban a ver con el Príncipe y la Princesa de Slytherin. Y pronto se verían como novio y novia, de eso se encargaría él.

Los vio despedirse y que la madre rubia dijo a Hermione que podía pasarse por el salón de baile de los Malfoy cuando quisiera. La chica se había sonrojado mirando a Draco y se había despedido, para después desaparecerse y aparecer en su apartamento.

El copo sonrió y supo que esta historia, aunque sería muy cliché, iba a funcionar.

...

Al día siguiente, Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ya había desayunado leyendo el Profeta, en el que anunciaba su extraña amistad y convivencia con la familia Malfoy y se mostraba una foto de ella entre Narcissa y Draco en el mundo muggle, cada uno con el café que habían comprado luego de conseguir la ropa necesaria. Se los mostraba alegres, Cissy los miraba con cariño y Draco reía. Ella estaba sonrojada mirándolo a él. No sabía que hacia un reportero del Profeta entre los muggles, como tampoco sabía que tenía Draco que la hacía no querer despegar sus ojos de él. Quizás los recuerdos. Cuando se presentó, soberbio y orgulloso, le pareció el chico más hermoso que había visto nunca. Pero se dio cuenta del cretino que era en ese tiempo cuando la llamo "sangre sucia" por primera vez, en segundo. Aunque en ese mismo año fue petrificada y, aunque no podía moverse, podía escuchar. Lo noto, noto al rubio al pie de su cama observándola y diciendo cosas que no recordaba, pero que al escucharlas lo reconoció. Fue el que siempre, siempre se acordó de su cumpleaños. Alguien extraño le mandaba una carta y un trozo de pastel de chocolate que le eran entregados por un elfo. Siempre en ellas le decía sangre sucia y firmaba como DM. Ella no era estúpida, lo había reconocido con la primera carta. No comprendía porque lo hacía si la odiaba, pero le gustaba que se acordara de ella en ocasiones que, a veces, ni sus mejores amigos recordaban.

Pero si, ahora estaba aburrida. Ya había leído un libro de unas quinientas páginas. No podía ir al ministerio a trabajar, ya eran vacaciones; no le apetecía ir al mundo muggle ni al callejón Diagon ni a Hogsmeade. Eran las 7 de la tarde y solo le quedaba la peor opción.

Tomo su abrigo y salió del apartamento. Camino media hora y luego enfrento lo inevitable. Con un suspiro, se desapareció y apareció frente a una vieja pero muy bonita y acogedora casa, que había sido su tercer hogar luego de su casa y Hogwarts: La Madriguera. Suspiro nuevamente y camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Se paró frente a ella, tomo aire y con él, valentía, y toco.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica pelirroja bastante atractiva pero toda sudada y con expresión de tranquilidad, seguridad y valentía. Su querida Ginny había cambiado de aspecto, se había vuelto todo una mujer, pero su ánimo seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Cómo está mi pelirroja favorita?

-¡HERMIONE!-exclamo Ginny, emocionada y sorprendida- Por fin te dignas a aparecer, mujer! Pasa, mamá estará feliz de verte.

La castaña avanzo hacia la casa y el tradicional olor a comida le llego de sopetón: era cierto, extrañaba demasiado este lugar.

-¡Mamá, mira quien ha venido!

Una señora regordeta, con expresión cariñosa y maternal, apareció en el salón. Miro a Ginny y después a la castaña, soltó un gritito ahogado y corrió a abrazarla. La estrujo fuertemente y luego le agarro la cara y se la examino, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

-¡Niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Han pasado meses desde la última vez que te vimos! Debes tener hambre! Ve, Ginny, lleva a Mione a tu habitación mientras preparo algo de comer.

La castaña siguió a la pelirroja menor escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-Discúlpame, Mione, debo ir a darme una ducha. Me has pillado luego del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Está bien, ve tranquila.

Ginny salió de la habitación y fue hacia el baño, mientras la castaña observaba el cuarto. Nada había cambiado, quizás la escoba apoyada en la pared y los cuadros y posters de jugadores y equipos del deporte mágico más famoso.

...

El copo de nieve se apoyó en un vidrio de una ventana al azar. Dentro observo a un chico pelirrojo besuqueándose con una rubia con rulos. "Qué asco" pensó el copo, intentando despegarse; no pudo. Resignado siguió observando. Los jóvenes asquerosillos estaban entrando en acción, cuando la chica tiro al suelo un cuadro y lo rompió. En él se veía a… ¿Hermione? Con el pelirrojo, abrazados.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí, Ro-Ro?

-Nada… nada Lav, ven aquí…

-Espera, ¿aun la sigues queriendo? ¿Qué hace esto en tu habitación?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió un poco y unos ojos castaños observaron curiosos. "Oh, Mione… no, esto te dolerá"

...

Hermione escucho el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose en la habitación continua, así que fue a inspeccionar para ver si estaba todo bien. Abrió la puerta de Ginny, camino hacia el pasillo y abrió un poco, en contra de sus sentimientos, la puerta de Ron. Se encontró a Lavander y al cretino pelirrojo con la ropa revuelta al igual que el cabello estaba despeinado. La castaña rodo los ojos y escucho, curiosa, la conversación

-Espera, ¿aun la sigues queriendo? ¿Qué hace esto en tu habitación?

-No, Lavander, ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé, Ron, tienes un cuadro con ella y…

-Y te molesta, comprendo, pero eso ya no será un problema- Ron recogió la foto y la partió en quinientos millones de pedazos y luego la quemo- listo. Lav, esa rata de biblioteca no es nada para mí. La deje porque era aburrida, no sabía nada de mí, debes olvidarla, ¿ok? Es más, creo que nunca me gusto, solo estaba herido por Fred y la use para desquitarme, ¿Esa bien?

La castaña, al escuchar eso, no escucho más y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Llorando y con el corazón aún más roto que cuando descubrió al pelirrojo por primera vez siéndole infiel con Lavander, bajo las escaleras corriendo. Molly le dijo sorprendida

-Her… ¿Mione? ¿Qué pasa?

La castaña solo lloro más y corrió hacia afuera de la casa.

Y, con el corazón destrozado, se dejó caer de rodillas y desapareció, pensando como destino de aparición "El lugar que pueda ayudarme a sanar"

...

Una rota Mione apareció en unos jardines bien cuidados y muy bonitos. Abrió los ojos cegados por el dolor e intento pararse y observar el lugar al que había ido a parar.

-Dios mío-susurro Hermione- No puede ser.

Ante ella se extendía la Mansión Malfoy, que la invitaba a pasar.

Lentamente camino hacia la puerta de entrada, que se elevaba amenazante frente a ella. La castaña simplemente empujo suavemente y entro en la gran casa. Camino de puntillas al salón e intento pensar en que hacer ahora para olvidar su corazón hecho añicos una vez más.

Paso la mirada por el salón. Sillones, una mesita, una chimenea... Un piano. La idea se cruzó por la mente de la castaña y se decidió por hacerlo.

Sigilosamente fue hacia la sala de baile de la Mansión. Era enorme, perfecta para tocar instrumentos o bailar. Sonrió un poco más recompuesta, cerró la puerta de enorme salón y se dirigió al centro de la sala.

Suspiro y lo hizo. Puso una silla bien centralmente y transformo otro asiento en una guitarra. Se sentó en la silla y toco. Comenzó suavemente con la melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas, y cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a cantar:

 **Cómo imaginarse**  
 **Que a la estrella más brillante**  
 **No la espera nadie al terminar el show**

"Quien diría que la estrella más brillante se podía quebrar" pensó la castaña, sonriendo tristemente al decir la primera estrofa de la canción.

 **Que sin los focos que la hechizan**  
 **Ella no es más que una niña**  
 **Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón**

 **Y cuando vuelve al camerino**  
 **Se acurruca en el pasillo**  
 **Y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor**

Porque la estrella tenía sentimientos. Había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido debido a la guerra y la consecuencia era la tercera estrofa

T **an radiante en las revistas**  
 **Y no tiene quién le diga**  
 **Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor**

 **Cómo pudo ser tan tonta**  
 **De olvidar qué es lo que importa**  
 **Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor**

 **Y cada noche en el espejo**  
 **Le pregunta a su reflejo**  
 **Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo**

Todos la veían como invencible e inmortal, suponían que siempre ella era así, fuerte, que no podía derrumbarse; solo una persona había encontrado a la verdadera Hermione Granger y se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Porque al final del día lo que importa es tener una familia, alguien que te abrace y te bese sin importar como ha sido tu día; una persona con sentimientos reales. Ella había cometido el error de confiarle su corazón a alguien que no mostraba su verdadero ser. Ella había cambiado por lo que le había sucedido: la guerra, ron, sus padres. Ya no era la misma.

 **Esa chica un poco loca**  
 **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**  
 **Esa chica tan risueña**  
 **Con el pelo alborotado**  
 **No llevaba en los bolsillos**  
 **Más que el aire del verano**  
 **Y ahora que lo tiene todo**  
 **Pasa las noches llorando**

Quería volver a ser como antes, quería que todo fuera como cuando todavía el regreso de Voldemort no se había confirmado. "Que alegre y positiva era" pensó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos "ahora tengo gloria y dinero, soy reconocida, famosa; pero me siento la persona más desdichada del mundo"

 **Cada vez que su sonrisa**  
 **Aparece en las noticias**  
 **Qué sabrán susurra y cambia de canal**

 **Qué más dan los galardones**  
 **Ni cuántos canten sus canciones**  
 **Si entre todos esos miles tú no estás**

 **Cambiaría su corona**  
 **Por sus viejas zapatillas**  
 **Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal**

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, todos esperaban que la heroína del mundo mágico fuera fuerte, irrompible, que los protegiera contra todos y todo. Solo el había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo destrozada que se encontraba. Solo quería volver a ser la niña de antes, solo quería volver a Hogwarts, a su hogar, a los buenos tiempos.

 **Esa chica un poco loca**  
 **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**  
 **Esa chica tan risueña**  
 **Con el pelo alborotado**  
 **No llevaba en los bolsillos**  
 **Más que el aire del verano**  
 **Y ahora que lo tiene todo**  
 **Pasa las noches llorando**  
 **Porque extraña cada día**  
 **Todo lo que más quería**  
 **Trasnochar con su guitarra**  
 **Y despertar con tu sonrisa.**

Solo era una chica, que tenía miedo, se rompía, lloraba. Era fuerte porque la habían obligado a serlo. Ella nunca había querido eso. Solo quería a sus amigos, una vida feliz con Ron y el mal aplastado. Quería ser una gryffindor, con sus celebraciones y enemistades

 **Ser feliz con tan poquito**  
 **Pasar desapercibida**  
 **Ya no quiere ser princesa**

Se había cansado de aparecer en las revistas, de que todos supieran lo que hacía, que todo lo que le pasara fuera público. Quería su vida de antes, quería que todo fuera como antaño.

 **Simplemente esa chica un poco loca**  
 **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**  
 **Esa chica tan risueña**  
 **Con el pelo alborotado**  
 **Eligió ser la princesa**  
 **Del país de las mentiras**  
 **Escucha bien lo que te digo..**.

Quería volver al castillo, ser una Gryffindor, comer en el gran comedor, las clases, los exámenes, la enemistad con los Slytherin, que su amistad con Harry y Ron fuera la misma de siempre. Si tan solo la guerra no hubiera sucedido, si Voldemort no hubiera existido, todo sería diferente. No habría muerte, malos recuerdos, no habría mortifagos.

 **Porque yo soy esa chica**

Pero era su historia y no podía cambiarla. Los errores también formaban parte de ella, así como las cosas buenas. Sus experiencias la hacían ser como era y le gustaba ser así. Solo… cambiaria algunas cosas si pudiera.

Hermione dejo la guitarra a su lado y suspiro, cuando un aplauso cortó su melancolía. Se volteo hacia la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos color mercurio y pelo platino desordenado.

Draco se acercó al centro, donde estaba ella que se había puesto de pie, y le dijo haciéndose el poeta

-¿Eres un ángel de lágrimas de cristal o solo me lo imagino?

La castaña rio aun con lágrimas insistiendo para salir

-Soy un demonio con fuego en los ojos y cristal en el corazón.

-Un demonio herido…

La chica miro al suelo, pero Draco la tomo delicadamente por el mentón e hizo que lo mirara. Sus ojos mercurio se encontraron con los ojos chocolate de ella. Estaba dolida, furiosa. El platinado limpio las lágrimas de la muchacha y pregunto

-¿Qué hizo la zanahoria idiota ahora?

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por él?

-Vamos, Granger, cada vez que llorabas era por esa comadreja, es obvio que fue por él.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero respondió

-El… me llamo rata de biblioteca, rompió una foto de nosotros dos, me dijo aburrida y que solo me había usado.

Draco suspiro y la abrazo, para la sorpresa de la muchacha.

-Y por eso decidiste venir aquí, por la noche, escabulléndote como un ladrón.

-Bueno…-La castaña los observo avergonzada-Tu madre dijo que podía venir…

El rubio rio y la abrazo más fuerte

-Escuche la canción que cantabas. Es muy bonita.

-Es de una banda muggle.

-Lo imagine.

Se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, se sentía bien y no quería irse… Pero él tenía razón, había entrado como si fuera a robar y era hora de irse, por mucho que no quisiera. Se revolvió contra su abrazo logrando liberarse. Le sonrió apenada, le susurro un "lo siento", dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero Draco le tomo la mano, impidiéndole avanzar, y ella se dio vuelta, con una mirada interrogante.

-Hermione, nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar y cantar con tanto sentimiento. Yo solo… quería decirte que no estás sola. Te comprendo. ¡Demonios! Claro que te comprendo. Yo también tuve y tengo que fingir que soy fuerte, que no me importa lo que dicen. Para todos ellos yo solo soy un ex-mortifago que disfruta de hacer sufrir a la gente-Dijo con amargura-Me obligaron a matar a Dumbledore, a torturar personas, a odiar a gente que no quería odiar. Vi morir a mi compañero por 6 años delante mío, todo solo por protegerme a mí y a mi familia. Tengo pesadillas sobre la guerra, las personas que vi siendo torturadas clamando por mi ayuda y yo solo obligado a observar. Te veo a ti, gritando y llorando, mientras la loca de mi tía te escribía esas horribles palabras en la piel. Veo a Dumbledore mirándome compasivamente, a mi padre recibiendo el beso del dementor y luego suicidándose. Veo a todos riéndose de mí y de mi madre, insultándonos, escupiéndonos. ¡Por Salazar! Veo a mi madre siendo asesinada lentamente y gritando hasta desgarrarse la garganta por ese asqueroso mestizo. Sin que yo pueda hacer nada para ayudarla.

La castaña lo miro con comprensión y el siguió

-No eres la única que tiene que fingir ser fuerte, no derrumbarse, fingir que es invencible. En Hogwarts, por dentro, yo solo era un niño que tenía miedo y repulsión contra lo que le habían enseñado y contra al idiota al que le habían obligado a servir. Solo había una pizca de alegría, de amor y luz para mí hasta que todo termino. Me sentí libre luego de que esa pesadilla se terminara, pero luego comenzó esta y aprendí que no debo prestarle mi valiosa atención a la gente que no lo merece. Tú deberías aprender lo mismo, porque te conozco. Muchas veces te sientes dolida, quieres gritar y llorar de frustración y maldecir hasta quedarte sin voz… pero no lo haces. Luego de la guerra quedaste igual de mal que yo. Pero supimos levantarnos y seguir adelante, porque se requería que lo hiciéramos y para escapar de las horribles experiencias que vivimos. Porque eso es lo que nos hace ser fuertes, Mione. Somos fuertes, pero a veces nos cansamos de serlo y nos quebramos. Pero lo que te hizo ahora y antes esa zanahoria andante lo superaras. Yo te ayudare.

La castaña le sonrió levemente y dejo escapar otra lágrima, pero de repente se irguió y se secó la lágrima, ensanchando su sonrisa y regalándosela al rubio, que se la devolvió.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, hasta que Hermione lo rompió

-Bueno… ya es tarde, será mejor que vaya a casa.

-Si… si, será mejor.

Ambo miraron sus manos aun unidas. El platinado, dudando un poco, la soltó lentamente. La chica dio, sin apuro y mirando al muchacho, varios pasos hacia atrás. Luego bajo la mirada, se volteo y camino hacia la entrada del salón.

-Adiós, Draco- ella le sonrió levemente-Nos vemos en el baile.

-Adios-respondio el, pero la castaña ya se había marchado.

El rubio suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Si tan solo ella supiera… pero no sabía. Camino en la misma dirección con ella y, luego de salir del salón de baile, fue al salón.

-¿Quieres explicarnos qué esperas para seguirla?

Draco se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse a sus tres mejores amigos sentados en los sillones, observándolo expectantes. La chica que había hablado, sentada como si fuera una reina, levanto una ceja.

-Pansy… ya le he dado mi apoyo, le he dicho algunos de mis secretos, la he consolado…

El moreno, con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la mano, chasqueo la lengua.

-Hermano, no te hemos aguantado seis años parlotear sobre esa mujer para que ahora la dejes marcharse así como así.

-Blaise…

-No, él tiene razón- dijo el de ojos azules, acostado en otro sillón-tienes que ir tras ella.

-¿Y qué le diré, listillos? ¿"Te observo desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, se todo de ti y me preocupaba todo el tiempo por ti, pero debí fingir que te odiaba, por eso te llamaba por ese apodo y te ofendía todo el tiempo… ¿Quieres salir conmigo"? No lo creo, Theo.

-¡No, idiota! Dile lo que has hecho por ella. Dile la verdad. No es tan difícil, Draquito.-recomendó Pansy- Se un príncipe con ella. ¡Demonios! ¡Eres el Príncipe de Slytherin! Solo consigue a tu princesa.

-Pero, chicos…

-Si no lo haces, no te hablaremos por un año.

-Pansy…

-¡Dos años!

-Eso no es justo…

-Y procuraremos dejarte sin whiskey de fuego y ranas de chocolate…

-Blaise, ¿Pero qué…?

-Y llamaremos a Astoria para que la acompañes de compras…

-¡ESTA BIEN! Lo hare, lo hare. Solo…

Pansy se paró en ese momento y lo tomo por la cara

-Escúchame, idiota, ella debe estar en los jardines ahora, ¡ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES VERME ENOJADA, CORRE PARA ALCANZARLA O TE JURO QUE…!

No alcanzo a terminar la frase amenazadora cuando la puerta de entrada a la mansión ya se había cerrado y un rubio corría en plena noche por el camino.

...

Hermione se encontraba caminando lentamente por los jardines, apreciando lo bien cuidado que estaba y las flores que incluso en esa estación habían florecido con un poco de magia.

Se encontraba pasando el dedo por una rosa blanca cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Her…mione! ¡Espera! ¡Dios, que frio hace!

Se dio vuelta y observo sorprendida al rubio corriendo hacia ella, todo despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada.

Sin aliento, el chico llego hasta ella y freno. Con la respiración irregular y jadeando, intento calmarse.

Hermione, aun sorprendida pero divertida, rio ante la visión que el rubio le ofrecía. No todos los días veías al perfecto Draco Malfoy desarreglado por correr detrás de ti.

Cuando el chico se tranquilizó, la miro a los ojos seriamente por lo que ella dejo de reírse. El platinado tomo aire para prepararse y pregunto

-¿Quieres saber cómo sabía yo que siempre que llorabas era por ese idiota que se hizo llamar tu mejor amigo?

-De hecho, ahora me entro mucha curiosidad por saber eso y también porque me seguiste.

-Bueno… Blaise, Pansy y Theo me obligaron…

La chica lo miro, esperando la respuesta a la primera pregunta. El abrió la boca y luego la cerro, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

-¿Y, Huron?

-Es que…-dijo avergonzado el rubio- olvide el discurso que practique tanto para esta situación y no sé cómo empezar.

La castaña soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué tal si empiezas con la verdad?

-Bueno… Fue la primera vez que te vi…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que quise conocer más de ti. Cuando viajamos en las barcas, cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, cuando nos llamaban para seleccionarnos, tú eras la única que no parecía sorprendida. Porque ya sabias que pasaría, claro. Cuando fuiste seleccionada para Gryffindor fue la única vez en que quise no ir a Slytherin. Mi desilusión al enterarme de que eras una hija de muggles y que debía odiarte e insultarte. No podía odiarte, por mucho que lo intente. Eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido jamás, y la más leal y la más fuerte. Toda una leona. Tampoco quería despreciarte, porque todo lo que eras por dentro te hacia bella por fuera, aun con un bosque en el pelo y grandes dientes. No reconocí que me interesabas hasta tercero, intentaba negar lo evidente. Escondí lo que sentía con falsa envidia hacia ti, porque siempre eras la primera en casi todo. Creo que lo hacía para llamar tu atención, aunque me odiaras. Pero cuando me pegaste ese puñetazo en toda la nariz, me di cuenta del cretino y falso que era. Tú eras mucho mejor de lo que era yo, no importaba quienes eran tus padres, porque tú eras perfecta para mí y me di cuenta en ese momento. No eras como las demás chicas, casi nunca te importaba tu aspecto, hacías cualquier cosa por los que querías, eras leal e inteligente. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me di cuenta durante casi tres años, si todo el tiempo regresaba a ti, me sabia cosas y fechas importantes para ti, me preocupaba…

-Lo siento por ese puñetazo, por cierto.

-No pasa nada, lo merecía por el idiota que era contigo y con todos. Yo te pido perdón por todos esos años horribles que te hice pasar.

-Te perdone hace mucho, Huron. ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Me empezaste a gustar, y mucho. Casi siempre hablaba de ti y mi madre lo descubrió, junto con Blaise, Pansy y Theo. Me ofrecieron su apoyo, aunque iban en contra del pelado sin nariz y podían morir. Llegaron tiempos oscuros y una de las pocas luces que me mantenían cuerdo eras tú. Siempre pensaba en ti, en que ibas a estar bien. Casi hago que nos maten a todos cuando los atraparon en la Mansión. Hice lo que pude por ti, la zanahoria y San Potter. Lo necesitaba vivo, tenía que derrotar a Riddle. Lo intente, pero no pude ayudarte con Bellatrix-Draco bajo la mirada a las palabras escritas en el antebrazo de la muchacha- Cuando todo termino y nos juzgaron, mi madre y yo salimos casi impunes. Pero mi padre no tuvo la misma suerte y fue condenado al beso del dementor. Luego, se volvió loco y se suicidó. Lo merecía, pero era mi padre, yo lo quería. Pasaron los años y no había día en que no pensara en ti. Te veía en todas partes, glorificada, pero con una sonrisa forzada. Al igual que Potter. Pero el idiota Weasley se sentía verdaderamente bien, note que cambio. Y luego te traiciono con esa cualquiera mal teñida y yo quería matarlo, porque él debía cuidarte y solo te hirió una vez más.

-Tú eras el que se acordaba de mis cumpleaños, el que fue a verme cuando estaba petrificada, el que me observaba durante los bailes entre Sangres Puras e Hijos de Muggles y de Navidad.

El rubio asintió, sonriendo sincera y bellamente.

-En resumen…

-Te amo, Hermione Granger, has sabido meterte en mi corazón aun en contra de mi voluntad. Y me harias un enorme, enorme favor, convirtiéndote en mi novia y luego esposa y luego teniendo a Scorpius y Rose Malfoy Granger…

-Ok, Ok, ansioso, que te estas adelantando, no he dicho que si… ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Te lo dije, se casi todo de ti. ¿Entonces…?

-No sé, lo pensare- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Pero Mione…

-Chst chst chst, tendrás que esperar.

En ese momento, el copo de nieve decidió que era hora de actuar. Se dejó llevar por el viento y esta vez decidió posarse en los labios de la muchacha. Inmediatamente, el platinado dirigió su mirada allí y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Tienes algo ahí.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí…

Y, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, la beso. La tomo por sorpresa, pero ella le siguió el beso dulcemente poniéndose de puntillas y tomándolo de la nuca. Fue un beso delicado, suave, uno que expresaba amor y tranquilidad. Se separaron un poco por falta de aire, el platinado sonrió sobre los labios de ella cuando comenzó a nevar. Rápidamente el suelo se llenó de nieve mientras ellos se abrazaban y besaban, sonriendo por la relación que estaba floreciendo entre ellos.

De un momento a otro, el rubio se separó de ella y le dijo

-Cierra los ojos.

Ella sonrió divertida, encogió los hombros e hizo lo que el chico le dijo.

Pasaron unos quince segundos hasta que Draco le indico que los abriera. Apenas le obedeció, una cosa fría se estampo contra su espalda, acompañada de una risa causada por el saltito que había pegado la chica

-¡Draco Malfoy!-Dijo la castaña dándose vuelta

El chico la observo burlón a diez metros de ella

-¿Si, su majestad congelada?

-No sabes con quien te has metido

La chica hizo levitar cinco montoncitos de nieve y les dio forma de bola, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. El platino cambio su expresión divertida a una de horror. Intento huir, pero las bolas ya lo habían alcanzado y había caído. Ambos rieron y lucharon con nieve hasta el amanecer. Cuando se cansaron, se tiraron a la nieve y Hermione le enseño a Draco a hacer ángeles de nieve.

Cuando decidieron volver, la castaña se montó a caballito del rubio, que la llevo quejándose un poco pero siempre sonriendo hacia la habitación del joven. Cuando pasaron por la sala y subieron las escaleras, no vieron que tres jóvenes y una señora los observaban sonriendo orgullosos y alegres por ellos.

El copo de nieve se despegó de los labios de la chica antes de que los jóvenes se besaran y los vio jugar, reír y ser felices. Luego vio a la madre del joven sonriendo por lograr su cometido junto con otros tres chicos que debían ser sus amigos.

Siguió a Draco y a Hermione a la habitación del muchacho y los encontró recostados en la cama, durmiendo abrazados, exhaustos pero felices.

Él también sonrió y pensó que después de todo, el destino casi nunca se equivocaba. Pero se corrigió inmediatamente, "ellos escribieron su destino, fueron despreciados, insultados y lo pasaron realmente mal. Ya era hora de que encontraran la felicidad, y que mejor que estuvieran con una persona que sabía exactamente por lo que paso el otro y que lo acompañara hasta el fin de sus días."

Con esa reflexión, el copo de nieve se durmió satisfecho junto a sus hermanos, en paz al haber logrado lo que quería.

...

Todo el día 24 paso rápidamente, la castaña lo paso junto con el rubio y su madre, además de que conoció a los mejores amigos de Draco. Eran increíbles personas, todos ellos, la astuta Pansy, el sabio Theo y el atrevido Blaise. Pronto les tomo cariño y paso las vísperas de navidad junto a todos ellos. Brindaron por la nueva relación y amistad y contaron anécdotas del colegio. Se la pasó como si estuviera en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros y esperaba que siempre fuera así.

El esperado día llego, entre saludos y felicitaciones, llego la hora de arreglarse. Hermione extendió el vestido en la cama y suspiro feliz.

Se lo coloco, junto con los zapatos y aritos. Se sentó frente al espejo, cuando la puerta se abrió y una ya cambiada Pansy entro por ella. Iba de con un precioso vestido corto azul marino y tacones a juego. Perfectamente maquillada y peinada, dijo

-Supuse que necesitarías ayuda para arreglarte

La castaña le sonrió agradecida y se dejó pintar. Cuando abrió los ojos que había cerrado se encontró con sus ojos adornados con un leve plateado, rubor adecuado y labios carmesí para resaltarlos. Su pelo estaba ordenado en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos.

Se maravilló ante lo que la Slytherin había logrado con ella.

-Señor… Pansy, muchas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué. Ahora solo queda el último detalle.

Tomo el collar y se lo coloco a la gryffindor delicadamente. Se lo abrocho adecuadamente.

Hermione se levantó y se observó en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Estas preciosa, leona. Anda, vamos, que tu príncipe verde te está esperando.

Salieron de la habitación y Pansy bajo primero las escaleras. Los chicos la elogiaron y ella chasqueo la lengua

-Chicos, chicos, aquí el centro no soy yo… si no ella.

Señalo la escalera por la que había aparecido, y por la que una tímida Hermione bajaba.

Blaise y Theo la aplaudieron y la elogiaron calurosamente, para después mirar a Draco. Este observaba a su pareja embobado, y luego de mirarla de pies a cabeza se acercó y le tomo la mano

-¿Eres real?

-Más real que el miedo de Theo a los conejos

-¡Oye! Ni se te ocurra comentar eso fuera de aquí, algo malo podría pasarte si lo haces.

Hermione rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos, mi príncipe serpiente?

-Por supuesto, querida princesa leona.

Luego de saludar a Narcissa, que los miro orgullosa, salieron de la mansión y se desaparecieron.

...

Aparecieron detrás de un muro de Hogwarts, antes de la puerta principal.

Pansy, Blaise y Theo miraron a la pareja.

-Debemos ir a buscar a nuestras compañías, par de tortolitos. El baile ya empezara. Los vemos allí.

Blaise les guiño un ojo y los animo

-Brillen, amigos míos. Serán el centro esta noche-El moreno se enjugo una lagrima falsa- Papá Blaise está orgulloso de ustedes.

Todos rieron y los tres Slytherin se retiraron.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la miro.

-¿Estas lista?

-¿Tú lo estás?

-No espero a que todos sepan que te amo.

Ella lo miro tiernamente y lo beso una vez más.

-Anda, sentimentalón, que empieze el show.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo tomo y caminaron hacia la puerta.

No quedaba nadie fuera del Gran comedor y las otras parejas ya habían entrado. Adentro también había silencio, esperando a que todo empezara.

El rubio irguió la cabeza y sonrió con arrogancia. La castaña rodo los ojos, pero también se enderezo y sonrió amablemente.

Se miraron una última vez antes de entrar y Draco abrió las puertas.

...

Cuando se abrieron por completo las puertas del Gran Salón, el rubio y la castaña caminaron hacia el centro de las parejas. Atraparon todas las miradas, todos se asombraban ante lo que veían.

Cuando se pusieron en posición, comenzó la primera música que, para la sorpresa de Hermione, fue Photograph de Ed Sheeran

-¿Qué…?

-Querían poner música muggle, ya sabes la razón. Pensé que te gustaría…

-¿Tu… pediste esta canción para mí?

El rubio asintió.

-La encontré en Youtube, creo que se llama esa cosa. Un tipo muggle me ayudo. La letra me gusto así que la pedí.

Ella sonrió y comenzaron el baile.

En ningún momento despegaron la vista del otro. Giraban, el la tomaba por la cintura y la elevaba; en un momento rozaron sus narices pero antes de que pasara nada ella se separó divertida, mientras el hacia un tierno puchero.

Giraron, eran impecables y su baile era celestial. Poco a poco las parejas se alejaron de ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta de lo tan sumidos en el baile que estaban.

Giraron y ella quedo inclinada mientras el la sostenía. Se sostuvieron las miradas mientras todo el Gran Comedor aguantaba la respiración

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth Street

-Draco…

-¿Ujumm…?

-Si.

-¿Qué?  
-Sí, Draco, seré tu novia.

Hearing you whisper through the phone…

El platinado la puso de pie, con una ancha sonrisa en la cara

-Repítelo, por favor, no te he oído…

Hermione puso los ojos en blancos y volvió a decir

-Sí, Draco, seré tu novia, luego nos casaremos y tendremos a Scor…

No pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio la había abrazado y la estaba besando. Ella le respondió de buen gusto, pero luego recordó una cosa, por lo que rompió el beso y se apartó un poco

-Draco, todos vieron…

El gruño

-No me importa. Que se vayan al carajo.

La castaña miro a la gente reunida allí.

Vio a Harry, a Ron, Ginny con... Blaise? Ginny es sangre pura, no era que… Luna con Theo. Maravilloso. Pansy era Pansy, un alma libre, también estaba allí pero su pareja no.

Vio a muchas personas. Seguramente la mayoría de esas la conocía por los medios. La habrían juzgado más de una vez. Sin saber nada en realidad.

-Tienes razón, hurón.

Lo tomo por el cuello y le regalo una brillante sonrisa

-Que se vayan a la mierda

Y lo beso

Wait for me to come home.

...

-¿Lo recuerdas, leona?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Huron.

Las dos figuaras caminaron hacia el centro de la pista. El le tendio la mano a ella, que la acepto, y comenzaron a bailar lo mismo que hace 38 años.

La inclino de la misma forma y la miro con el mismo amor de antes. Nada había cambiado, todo era como aquella vez.

El la levanto y la beso, luego ella se separo y dijo, divertida,

-Draco, todos vieron…

-No me importa, que se vayan al carajo.

Sonrieron nostálgicamente.

-Si. Que se vayan al carajo.

Y se besaron. Y se besaron. Y se besaron.

Pero el abrió los ojos. Y se encontró de frente con la realidad. Una figura translucida lo observaba con ternura.

El sollozo y se derrumbo. Cayo de rodillas frente a ella y lloro. Ella lo miro con amor y le dijo

-Te mostre como hubiera sido si estuviera contigo. Como la primera vez.

-Te fuiste demasiado pronto-con lagrimas en los ojos, cayéndole-Scorp y Rose te extrañan

-Lo se. Lo se, Draco, lo se. Diles que los amo, que saluden a sus hijos, mis nietos, de mi parte. Diles que me gustaría estar allí.

-Te extraño. Te extraño mucho.

-Lo se, cariño. Lo se. Quisiera haberme quedado mas tiempo, pero no pude. Pero nunca, nunca olvides que te amo. Que estare contigo, si mantienes mi recuerdo en tu corazón, aun estare contigo.

-Mione…

-Busca la felicidad, Hurón. No te estanques demasiado conmigo. Se feliz con tus hijos, nietos y amigos. Y recuerdame. Recuerdame siempre. Feliz navidad, amor.

Y se desvanecio, dejándolo solo.

El lloro, lloro sosteniendo un copo de nieve en la mano.

-Feliz navidad, Mione. Te recordare, siempre. Lo prometo.

Se levanto, con el corazón destrozado y salio. Mientras un delicado copo de nieve observaba con tristeza y volaba, volaba para siempre y para nunca volver.

 **FIN.**

No me maten, yo llore mientras lo escribia. Saben que los amo 3

PrincesaSlytherin


End file.
